Dragon equipment
Dragon equipment are some of the most powerful pieces of armour and weapons in Gielinor. All dragon equipment is dark red in appearance, with the exception of dragon darts and dragon arrows. Weapons Dragon weapons are some of the most powerful weapons. Like dragon armour, (except the dragon platebody and dragon square shield) they are not smithable. Most dragon weapons are Pay-to-play only, with the exception of corrupt equipment and require level 60 Attack to wield. All dragon weapons (except for the dragon darts) have special attacks; each weapon has its own abilities and functions. Most dragon weapons require the completion of a specific quest to be wielded. They were created by the Dragonkin, as revealed by Mr. Mordaut in a Postbag from the Hedge. Dragon weapons are very popular with new members with 60+ Attack, as Lost City is very easy to complete and is an easy pathway to the Dragon longsword and Dragon dagger. Dragon Weapons in the RuneScape Economy Since their initial release, dragon weapons have profoundly affected the economy of the game. They have affected the economy for weapons in many ways - specifically runite weapons. At a time runite items were arguably the best in the game, and the introduction of dragon items encouraged players to save for and obtain them instead of runite, reducing demand and causing the prices of those items to fall. Current Dragon Weapons In order of release: Dragon arrow and dragon dart tips are actually made from a dragon's talons and not from dragon metal, which may explain why the darts are the only "dragon" item with no special attack. They are the only dragon items that can be made using the Fletching skill. Armour Dragon armour is considered the next step up from Rune armour. All dragon armour requires level 60 Defence to wear and is members-only. Dragon armour is often overrated by F2P players, as most pieces of Barrows armour have better stats and are less expensive. They are a distinctive dark red in colour and are generally sold at fairly high prices, or are dropped by high-levelled monsters at a low drop rate. Dragon armour is considered one of the highest valued melee armour in the game. The dragon armour items are plate, chain, legs/skirt, full helm/med helm, square shield, boots, gloves/gauntlets. There is a Dragon chain armour set with the medium helm and the chainbody, and a Dragon plate armour set with the full helm and the platebody sold in the Grand Exchange. It is often debated whether it is cheaper to buy Dragon armour or Barrows equipment, since Barrows equipment requires repairs every 10 hours of combat. Though barrows equipment has a much larger defence bonus than dragon armour does. None of the Dragon armour or weapons can be made using the Smithing skill, with the exception of the Dragon platebody and the Dragon square shield, which can be made or repaired at 92 and 60 Smithing, respectively. The Dragon square shield is created by combining a Shield left half with a Shield right half on an anvil, which requires 60 Smithing. Note you also need the Legends Quest completed to be able to wield or make this shield. To repair the Dragon platebody, level 92 Smithing is needed, along with a Blast fusion hammer. There are 3 parts needed to repair the Dragon platebody: the Ruined dragon armour slice, the Ruined dragon armour lump and the Ruined dragon armour shard. The Assist system may be used. Items || .]] .]] .]] .]] |} * In-game they are just known as Gloves. *The dragon square shield can be made by using the two halves on an anvil. This requires level 60 Smithing. *To repair the dragon platebody you need all three pieces of dragon metal, a Blast fusion hammer and 92 smithing. Players can only smith this in the Ancient Caverns. This can be made with the Assist System and the player will gain 2000 smithing experience by doing so. . Image:FullDragonOld.gif|Dragon plate set before the update on 25.3.09 Image:FullDragonNew.gif|Dragon plate set after the update on 25.3.09 Non-existent Dragon Items There are several dragon items that have yet to be released. These items include: Non-existent Dragon Weapons *Dragon sword *Dragon warhammer *Dragon pickaxe (Mod Mark recently confirmed that they will eventually release this item. ) *Dragon hasta *Dragon crossbow *Dragon bolts (bolts made of dragon metal) *Dragon throwing axes *Dragon knives *Dragon javelins *Dragon brutal arrows Non-existent Dragon Armour *Dragon kiteshield *Dragon defender *Dragon heraldic helmet Because of this, Jagex has come up with a few April Fool's jokes, with Dragon Plates and Dragon kites actually being toys that players can buy from Diango in the Draynor Village. Trivia *All dragon items differ slightly in their appearances to their respective appearances in other metals. *The dragon med helm was the first piece of dragon equipment released. See also *Corrupt dragon equipment Category:Weapons Weapons Category:Armour Armour